Minor Complications
by Epona1990
Summary: Yasu, the new kid at Domino High, has a slight problem... She's in love with Yami! Seto's in love with her! Her sister has anger managment issues! Let's just say plenty of humor. Also I don't own Yugioh. depressed sigh
1. We meet the Guys!

We Meet the Guys

In a nice blue, two story house all is loud and alive. What did you expect me to say? Life is anything but quite and dead, so it's only appropriate to start this story with an argument. "Yasu! You're going to be late for your first day at Domino High! Leave all ready!" shouts a woman who has short pale blond hair and is currently wearing a blue dress with an apron over it. Let's call her, Helen, Yasu's stepmother. Helen's current mission is to get our protagonist, Yasu, to school in this lifetime. "There is no way I am going out in public in this skirt!" shouts Yasu defiantly back down the stairs to Helen.

"You are and you will! Even if I have to drag you! Besides, it's school policy!" Helen screams back.

"Fine!" A girl about seventeen years of age appears at the top of the stairs. She has long silver hair that went to her waist; pale, crystal blue eyes -that are currently pissed off, glaring at Helen rebelliously- dressed in the classic Domino High uniform. (Pink blouse, blue tie, blue skirt) Yasu argues, "How am I suppose to drive my motorcycle if my skirt keeps blowing up!"

"Well, then, you could get some exercise and walk." Helen replies calmly. "Besides, I don't like it when you drive that thing anyways." At saying this Helen retreats back into the kitchen. Yasu, still determined, not to give up that easily shouts, "Oh, I see now! This is a conspiracy to get me to stop riding my motorcycle. Well, fine! I'll walk and risk getting kidnapped and raped, or worse get hit on by and old guy or a lesbian!" Helen rolls her eyes and mutters, as Yasu slams out the door beginning her two-mile walk to school, "I pity the guy who stops and kidnaps you."

As Yasu had covered the first half of her long and grueling walk to school - she is still muttering something about perverted principals and guys- when a long black limo screeches to a halt at the pedestrian crossing that Yasu happens to be walking on narrowly, it narrowly avoided hitting her. "You…JERK!" Yasu, out of anger, kicks the headlight and it kind of shattered. "Oops…" She then looks up to see someone is getting out of the backseat… "Oh my Kami! Sumi mazin! Please don't hurt me!" After shouting that she did what all sane people would do…run!

"Hey you! Matte!" A tall brown hair; deep blue eye teen shouts after her. "Who is she?" he asks himself as he climbs back into the limo. "She must be a Domino High student. But why did she kick my headlight? Is she one of my ex's…hmm…"

"Kaiba-sama, should I resume driving to the school?" The driver inquires.

"Nani? Of course! Be sure to follow behind that girl. I still need her name so she can fix my fuckin' headlight! I'm not going to do so!"

"Very well, Kaiba-sama" He says as he turns the limo, slowly following behind Yasu.

**A**s Yasu is running franticly she glances back to see the limo following behind her. Her thoughts, at the moment, are, 'Oh crap! Why did I have to piss off an old rich guy?' As she is thinking this she hadn't realized that she has arrived at school and that a tall, tri-colored hair teen stands in her way of escape. She notices him… too late. She crashed into him and falls back hard on the concrete. "Ow!" she yelps after she fell.

"Are you okay?" inquires a deep masculine voice. As Yasu looks up to see who it is, a hand is offered to her, "Here let me help you." Yasu looks up farther to be captivated by the soft violet eyes of the seventeen year old.

"Um…Hai.. I'm fine…" She manages to stumble out as she accepts his hand. _Dang he's hot!_ She thought. "Ouch! My ankle!" she whines as she leans against him for support, still holding his hand.

"Do you think you can walk?" He asks with concern.

"Not well. It hurts so much. Could you please walk me to the office? You see I'm new here, so I cannot say I know where it is."

"Um…yoshi. It's on my way to class so it should be fine."

"Arigato. So, what's your name?" Yasu ask.

"My name's Yami. Yours?"

"Yasu."

"Yasu, you said you're new here. Where did you transfer from?"

"Oh, I transferred from a high school in the United States. You see my step mom got a job here working for some sort of gaming company, Kaiba Corporations, I believe."

"That's interesting. Well we're here. Bai-bai, Yasu."

"Are you calling me bi!" Yasu shouts.

"Iie, no! I was saying bye!" Yami states, shocked.

"Oh, gamen ne my Japanese isn't perfect…Well, bai-bai Yami-kun." Yasu, blushing, limps into the office quickly. Yami chuckles softly as he left. Thinking she reminded him of someone. Not in personality, but in looks.

In the nurse's office, the brunette, brown-eye nurse, Sano removes the ice pack and says, "Well you should be fine now. Go on to your second hour now, Yasu." He looks at her schedule and continues, "It says here on your schedule that you have gifted algebra 2 in room A-16. That's right down the hall from here, second door to your right. "

"Arigoto, but do you agree with me that the skirts are too short?"

"Yes, of course, I do. Now go to class." As Yasu closes the door Sano mutters, "Of course not! Just stay away from me!" She'd been trying to convince him the skirts were too short for the past hour. He sighs and went back to his paperwork.

Mr. Dykes is a no nonsense kind of teacher and he found that after years of teaching here he had no trouble controlling his classes, and no one ever interrupted his class with out a good cause. If only he knew what would happen in this class hour, he would have stayed home sick. However he didn't so he did everything he's suppose to welcome a new student. Mr. Dykes, states to the class, "Now class, we have a new student who transferred here from America. Please welcome, Yasu Hanyo. Miss. Hanyo please tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Well, there really isn't much to tell. I'm just your average American teen, which loves chocolate, and Dr. Pepper! Also one more thing, the skirts here are way too short! I believe that's all."

The class stares at her blankly then a guy shouts, "The skirts here are not too short! If anything they're not short enough!" All the girls (excluding the preps) death glare him. He shrinks back in his seat.

Mr. Dykes is stun by her bluntness. She reminds him of someone else in his class, "…Well, Ms. Hanyo. I only have one unassigned seat available and it's next to Mr. Seto Kaiba. In the back." Mr. Dykes indicates to the seat next to Seto. As Yasu sit down in her seat Seto leans over and whispers to her, "You failed to mention in your speech that you have a hobby of breaking people's headlights." Yasu goes pale.

A/n: Translations;

Matte- wait

Kami- God

Sumi mazin- I am so sorry

-sama- used after someone's name. Who is of high authority

Nani- what

Hai- yes

Yoshi- right or okay

Arigato- thank you

Bai-Bai- bye bye

Iei- no

Gomen ne- sorry

-Kun- used after a guy's name

O-negai- please

AND

Yasu Hanyo- calm, half demon


	2. The Drama of 2nd Hour

**A/N: **This story is for comedy ONLY! I would like to thank my friend Jenny for helping me write this chapter. Also (incase you missed the memo in chapter one) me equals no own Yugioh. Without further a due the long a wanted chapter 2.

**The Drama of Second Hour**

Yasu looks over at Seto innocently, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Bull shit! You owe me a new headlight, nani kuzoe!" Seto hiss.

"If you hadn't tried to run me over then you wouldn't have a broken headlight! Besides, you're filthy rich, fix it yourself!"

"I am above manual labor."

"Then hire a mechanic to fix it for you."

"Why would I do that when I could get you to do it for me."

"I will not fix your car!" Yasu shouts rather loudly… The entire class turns around to stare at them.

"Um… Mr. Kiaba and Miss. Hanyo, would you two like to step outside and work out your relationship issues alone?"

"Yes! Come on you…" Seto grabs Yasu's arm rather painfully… as in break the arm painful. After they are outside Seto release his hold on her arm and leans back into the room, "What do you mean 'relationship issues'? She doesn't have nearly enough class to be able to date me." He then slams the door shut.

"What do you mean I don't have enough 'class' for you?" Yasu gives Seto a dark look.

Seto brushed off the comment and continues, "Never mind that. When are you coming over to fix my car?" Seto then realized that Yasu is not paying any attention to him what so ever. He looks over his shoulder to see an about 5' 8'' guy walk up to them casually, listening to something on a pair of headphones. Yasu happily greets the stranger, "Oi Rin-san! I thought you were staying home today?"

"Nay, I was driving my motorcycle so I figured I might as well come to see my _baby_ sister's first day at school." Rin says jokingly.

Yasu sticks out her tongue, then states, "Perfect timing! You can fix Seto's car!"

"Fix his car?" Rin pulls down the headphones playing "Crash".

"Hai, his limo." Yasu replies calmly. (knowing exactly what Rin is really thinking and enjoying every minute of it) Rin is twitching uncontrollably.

"Umm, Yasu if you and your boyfriend are having problems like _that_…" Rin starts to say before Seto cuts her off. "I am not her boyfriend, and it's my actual car, you hentai!" he snaps, "Your friend destroyed it."

Yasu mutters, "It's only a broken headlight, sheesh! Guys and their cars."

Seto peers at Rin, "You know, you look awfully feminine for a guy." Rin began to twitch again, then cracks his knuckles. Yasu laughs nervously before, quickly, saying, "Ummm… I guess now that your car problem is solved… Bye!'

"Nani? Matte! You're still going to fix my limo you little… huh?" Seto cuts off when he notices nails being driven into his neck.

"Don't you dare ever insult me again! First off, I'm not a guy, you dumb ass!" Rin takes off the boy uniform to reveal a girl uniform underneath. She takes off the cap allowing her long blue hair to flow freely. "Ha! Told you! And I'm not fixing your damn car, and neither is my sister." With that said she storms into the room after her sister. Seto stands there for a moment, pondering how this sudden change of events happened, before entering after them.

As Seto walks in, everyone stares from him to Rin, who is calmly cleaning the blood off her hand with a Kleenex. She then sits down in her assigned seat as if nothing happened. Mr. Dykes blinks before asking, "Miss. Rin would you care to tell me why you're late?"

"Sure, I was suffering from a hangover."

Everyone is like "…"

Rin shrugs, "It's just a joke. Ya'll take things too seriously."

Seto takes off his white trench coat before he sits down and sees the blood on it from where Rin dug her nails into him, "Bitch! You got blood all over my trench coat!"

Rin screams back at him, "I warned you not to piss me off! And who you calling a bitch, bitch!"

"At least I'm a sexy bitch, bitch!" Seto yells louder.

"Yoshi now! If you two are having problems you can discuses them outside, o-negai!" Mr. Dykes says as calmly as his, now running thin, patience would allow.

"That's fine with me." Rin begins to crack her knuckles threateningly.

Seto actually pales slightly at this proposal, "Iei, that's yoshi…"

Mr. Dykes says firmly, "Iei, you two _will_ work out your problems outside, now."

Seto snaps, "Fine! I'm not afraid of a girl!" After the two step outside Yasu sighs then begins counting, "San. Ni. Ichi." Everyone hears, after ichi, a fight break loss outside the door. Next they hear a loud rip. Everyone leaps out of their seats and rush to the door. Yasu, in less of a hurry picks up Seto's trench coat he had left. She looks at the top and mutters, "Dang, there's more blood on it than I thought." She then walks outside to see Seto sitting on top of Rin with her shirt ripped open. Rin blushes crimson under the stares of the hentai guys. Yasu shouts, "Get off my ne-chan, you hentai!"

"Yasu I don't need your help!" Rin shouts at her.

"Oh, so you're saying this is voluntary?"

"Hell iei! But I will handle this myself!" Seto (for once) is nice, he picks up his trench coat, Yasu had dropped when she saw Seto on her sister, and hands it to Rin, as he gets off her. "Here, wear this." Rin is in shock that Seto is nice.

"That's so sweet of you, Seto!" Yasu glomps him. Seto begins to twitch because no one hugs him (except Mokuba of course) and he wasn't in the habit. "But I'm still not fixing your car." She says releasing her hold/ pushing him away.

Rin snaps out of her shocked state to shout at Yasu, "Why are you glomping him! He's the one that caused this in the first place!"

Seto looks down at her and sneers, "As if you didn't want me to."

"Nani!"

"Come on! As if every girl doesn't dream of having me in that position." Rin begins to crack her knuckles again. Yasu quickly ushers the guys back into the room by staying, "All males might want to leave now, if they value their maleness." All guys quickly retreat back into the room. Yasu then stands at the door to stop her sister, in case she goes on a guy killing rampage. Mr. Dykes is now red in the face. Never in all his teaching years has he had as many interruptions as he had gotten from these three today. All the patience he ever had is now gone, "That's it! All three of you, to the counselor's office to work out your relationship issues!"

"What fucking relationship issues! There is no problem!" All three of them shout at the same time.

"Too damn bad! Get all your asses up to the office now!"

"Whoa… sensei's pissed…" Everyone else says. They had never seen Mr. Dykes loose his cool.

As the three of them head to the office, Yasu stands in-between Seto and Rin, so they don't kill each other before they reach the office. Occasionally, Yasu had to hold Rin back because of a comment Seto made.

They step into the councilor's office to see a pretty lady with curly brown hair. A plaque reads Mrs. Egao. The lady smiles brightly and tells them to sit down. "Now, tell me, what's the problem?" They all start talking at the same time.

"He's tryin' to make me fix his car!" -Yasu

"He tried to rape me! I've got proof!" -Rin

"What the hell! I did not! You tried to kill me!" -Seto

"Didn't stop you from rippin' off my shirt did it!" -Rin. Yasu is by now trying not to laugh.

"Nani! You're not worth raping! You'd probably give it up really easily through!" -Seto. Rin starts to twitch uncontrollably and cracks her knuckles again. "Burn…"-Yasu.

"This would've happened if she hadn't screwed up my car!" -Seto.

"For the last time, I didn't screw up your fuckin' car! If you hadn't tried to run me over!-Yasu. Rin by now is crouched in her chair, she suddenly lunges at Seto knocking them both to the ground. Mrs. Egao exclaims, "Oh my! You two really do have issues!"

"Which two of us?" Yasu inquires.

Mrs. Egao points at Rin and Seto rolling on the ground, "Those two."

"Yea. They've got a _lot _of issues..." She hears a vase break behind her. "Are we going to stop them?"

Mrs. Egao shakes her head. "No, let them work out their difference. _You _can go back to class though."

"Okay. Also just so you know Mrs. Egao, Rin has anger management issues and Seto's too rich. That's their problems. Also, Rin-chan… please don't kill Seto… yet." Yasu quickly leaves.

"Hey! Why does she get to leave!" Seto tries to use Rin as a way to get himself up but slips and accidentally rips her bra off. Rin blushes crimson before screaming, "You fucking hentai!" She kicks Seto up side the head, knocking him out cold. Mrs. Egao sighs, then presses a button and ask for someone to come and take a student to the infirmary. Rin sighs, "If you have another shirt, I could take him since it is my fault, anyways."

"Huh?" Mrs. Egao looks at the door that Yasu enters carrying both Rin's and Seto's bags. Yasu sets them down then says to Rin, "Here, Rin-chan." She tosses her the guy shirt she was wearing earlier.

"Arigato!" Rin exclaims.

Yasu then states, "Bai-bai." Before quickly leaving but taking her time getting back to class. Rin rebooks her bra and puts on her shirt as Mrs. Egao is writing something down. "Are you still taking him?" She ask.

Rin shrugs, "Might as well. I get to miss class at least." She grabs Seto and his trench coat, slinging him over her shoulder, "Damn this guy is heavy." She's about to leave when…

Mrs. Egao says, "Matte!"

"Nani?" Rin asks curiously.

"Here." She shoves two sheets of papers in Rin's one free hand. "One is for you the other is for Mr. Kaiba."

Rin looks at it. "Nani the hell is this?"

"Keep reading." Mrs. Egao says calmly.

Rin then exclaims, clearly furious, "I have to spend two fuckin' hours with him after school!"

"And four hours on the weekends." Mrs. Egao adds.

Rin snaps, "What! Are you out of your fucking mind!"

"You two need to work out your problems and learn to get along."

"Nani!" Rin screams so loudly that the whole school hears.

**A/n**: I would like to thank all those who gave me a good review! Well, here are the translations in order of appearance:

Nani kuzoe - Damn it

Oi - Hey

-san - Used after a friend's name

Hai - Yes

Hentai - Pervert

Nani - What

Matte - Wait

Yoshi - Okay

O-negai - Please

Iei - No

San - Three

Ni - Two

Ichi - One

Ne-chan - Sister

Sensei - Teacher

-chan - Used after a girl's name or that of a pet.

Arigato - Thank you

Bai-bai - Bye bye


End file.
